My New Love
by sanaxakito
Summary: this is a continuation of the ending of kodomo no omocha if u like it ill continue it pls. review
1. Chapter 1

" Kurata, when I get my black belt, I'll tell you,"

Those were the only words that were ringing in Sana's head, "I have to tell him this time, no doubts or interruptions….I have to. Today was Akito's black belt re-test today after school," AH! How the heck should I tell him my feelings? She walks up to her mirror "Akito I've been meaning to tell you this for some time now," (no too casual) Hayama, I want -no- need you, please tell me you feel the same way,"

"UGH! NO" "Oh well I'll see what comes out of my mouth today if he passes, Sana tries to smile, "can't be late for school! Again….." so she skips to eat breakfast,

"So you have something important to do today, Sana?" asks Mama

"No!," says Sana quickly, "I mean uh, why do you ask?"

"I was just wondering," just then the editor comes up and says once again,

"Misako please, the editor begs, " I need your manuscript to go home"

"Can't you see I'm trying to spend with my daughter!" says Mama with a deadly voice.

"yes, I'm sorry….Misako," the editor walks away depressingly

"Well, bye Mama I have to go!" says Sana in a rush. "Rei! I'll be walking to school!"

Shortly after, Akito, tall, blonde, and gloomy, walks outside and runs into Sana, "I have to tell her today, I can't regret it this time, I'll pass and I'll tell her, Akito says to himself

"HEY, AKITO!" yells Sana, interrupting his train of thought, he looks up to see the beautiful red head running to him, breath taken, all he says,

"Yo," covering his staggered breath nicely. Sana comes and suddenly stops awkwardly,

"Are you ready to tell me your thing after you pass?" asks Sana reassuringly with a hint of awkwardness. Akito, surprised by the question,

"Uh yeah, I guess so, then suddenly Akito smirks, remembering something, "Are you?"

Sana, surprised he remembered what she said, blushes and says, "yes"

After a few moments of silence while walking to school Akito asks Sana quietly while they pass the old pine tree by the school,

"Kurata….is what you have to say…..important?…"

Sana understands what he means by "important", slightly blushes, and answers,

"Uh yeah to me it is."

After that they arrive at school,

"Sana!" someone calls just as they enter the hallway

"See ya.., says Akito like always and walks off

"Huh? No, wait," protests Sana but Akito just ignores and continues walking. Disappointed, Sana turns around with fake enthusiasm to find her best friend that she met in the bathroom, Fuuka,

"Hey Fuuka! What's up?" asks Sana halfheartedly

"Nothing really, did you study for the test today?"

"TESSST?" Sana asks, taken off gaurd

"Sana…"says Fuuka disappointingly

(Oh no! I was so involved in what I was gonna say to Hayama that I forgot that there was a test!)

thought Sana, and just her luck, the bell rings and its time for class, "UGGHHH!" says Sana in frustration while she walks to class. She plumped in her chair while trying to think of what the test was even on. In mid concentration she got interrupted by Tsuyoshi,

"uh Sana?"

"WHAT?" screams Sana

"I'm sorry don't hurt me!" Tsuyoshi squeals

"Oh I'm sorry Tsuyoshi, what do you need?" asks Sana in the nicest way possible

"I was just wondering what you were so worked up about,"

"This test, I got so worked up about something that I forgot to study the test and I don't even know what subject the test is on ugh!"

"Oh, its easy its about-" just then the teacher walked in and Tsyoushi runs to take his seat.

"No! Tsyoushi!" suddenly she hears a whisper beside her,

"The test is about square roots stupid," Sana then turns around to find Akito sitting in a desk beside her

"What the- you don't sit there" Sana whispers loudly.

"Yeah I do, I got moved after suspension, remember?"

"Oh," was all that Sana said

The tests were being passed out and Sana didn't know a thing about square roots and Akito knew that, she was out filming a new movie when the class was learning it

(maybe I should help her) thought Akito. He looked at the troubled beauty beside him, her face was sorrowful, he didn't like seeing her like that, Akito looked at her paper, she was on question 3? (ugh what should I do?)

"number 3's answer is 7." says Akito quietly

"huh?

"I'm helping you Sana"

Sana was surprised, (he called me Sana…..he never calls me by my first name and he's actually helping me on my work at school…..I have to tell him how feel today, today for sure…)

After school it was time for the re-test for Akito she ran to the Dojo as fast as she could getting a little hurt in the process because she tripped on jagged road that led to the Dojo. When she got there she saw Aya and Tsyoushi watching through the window

"Hey guys!"

"Hi Sana!" said Tsuyoshi and Aya simultaneously

"Oh my gosh, Sana what happened?" Aya asked concerned noticing the blood run down her leg.

"Oh nothing happened," said Sana trying to hide the pain of the sting, "How's Akito doing so far?"

"Pretty well, just look at him!" said Aya in amazement.

Sana looks in the window and she saw what Aya was talking about, he was working so hard. She watched as he focused his punches and his golden hair lay lightly on his forehead from the sweat and hard work, the judges looked pleased. Just then, the test was done. Akito had a straight face but Sana could tell he was worried, she knew him too well. As soon as the judges spoke that straight face turned into a smile, kind of, more like a smirk than a smile, and just by that look all three of them looking in the window could tell what happened.

"HE PASSED!" Tsyoushi screamed, Aya and Tsyoushi start celebrating but Sana…Sana's heart

starts racing, feeling like its going to come out of her chest and plop on the floor, "He did it…he passed…today is the day….I can say my feelings…I can do it now…..

Then Akito comes out of the Dojo with pride marked on his face

"Congratulations Akito!" says Tsuyoshi

"Thanks," Akito looks at Sana with a smirk on his face, "I did it," he says to her

"Heck yeah you did!" Sana says enthusiastically, "I knew you could do it! I was rooting for you the whole-"

"Walk with me…you want to tell me something right?" Akito quietly asks interrupting her

Sana's heart almost stops

"Uh…yeah…I do," says Sana as low as Akito's voice was

"Tsuyoshi I'll meet up with you later ok?"

"Okay, see ya!" says Tsyoushi. So Akito leads Sana to walk to the park under the gazebo, just them, the place where Sana changed Akito's life and mended his broken family

"Sana, what do you have to say?" Akito asks, his eyes softening, "I want to hear it."

"Okay aren't you impatient today, I was waiting until-"

"Kurata…" Akito says softly with a straight face. Then Sana truly looks at him, noticing his seriousness,

"Okay then," says Sana,

"Akito Hayama….

~to be continued~


	2. First Date

(Tips: Akito's thoughts are _italicized _

Sana's thoughts are **bold)**

First Date

"Akito Hayama" Sana says as seriously as she could taking Akito by the hands, "I like you, I mean I love you, no, I'm IN love with you," Akito goes wide eyed as Sana stutters, "No! this is coming out all wrong! Can we start again?" Akito goes from shock to his regular self,

"Idiot…." he whispers, and takes Sana by the arm and steals a quick kiss

"I love you" he whispers gently, and for once, Sana doesn't fight back, you know, until he's done, Sana hits him with her rubber mallet playfully,

"Like I said," says Sana, "impatient" she looks at Akito and he looks normal but Sana assumed he was overjoyed, Sana giggles and smiles slyly

"Uh..what?" Akito asks suspiciously.

"Are you happy now? I only belong to you" says Sana trying to be cute.

"Wha-?" Akito says blushing but then turns away, "Don't joke with me like that."

"Aw, have I made you angry?" Sana says teasingly, "Why don't I hug you to make you feel better?"

"Ugh, never mind lets go eat I'm starving," says Akito trying to change the subject.

"Like a date?" Sana asks smiling

"Yeah, sure, whatever now lets go" Akito says embarrassed again

"Where to?"

"I don't know, anywhere really"

"How about Ajisen's Ramen?" Sana suggested

"Uh…ok.." said Akito disappointingly

"You want sushi don't you?" Sana assumed

"Kind of but its ok"

"No wait!" Sana said suddenly, realizing Akito's achievement

"What?"

"You passed your black belt test! You get to have whatever you want! " Sana yells thoughtfully while everybody hears her suspiciously. "You're special today, I want you to know that, ok?" Sana says smiling.

Akito, loving her affection, but as always tries not to show it says, "Ok then, but I'm paying"

"But-" Sana protests

"Come on" Akito cuts her off while noticing everyone's stares and mumbling

"Fine," Sana pouts going along with him

"You really shouldn't create a scene like that" Akito says on the way to the sushi place

"What scene?"

"You really didn't notice?"

"I was focused on telling you how your important today and no nosy people are going to interrupt me." says Sana. Akito smiles,

"Lets go." Akito says admiring Sana. A couple of blocks later they arrived

"What are you planning to eat?" asks Akito

"Um, sushi?"

"Obviously.." says Akito boringly

"Sorry, I've never eaten here before, I wouldn't really know what to get, I'll just share with you"

"Uh, actually I'm kind of hungry" Akito replies awkwardly

"Oh…ok" Sana says disappointingly, but tries to change her tone of voice for Akito's sake, "That's okay! I'll figure something out!"

While they receive their menus, Akito quickly looks at Sana above his menu, she looked sadly confused,

'_It's our first date and I'm acting like a jerk!'_

'**Oh that looks good, or maybe that one, What should I order?**** Ugh! I have no idea what to get but I have to keep it together for Akito'**

Sana struggles to compose her face but Akito knows her too well

"I'll order for you" Akito says ending her frustration.

"Oh thanks! What a gentleman!" Sana giggles relieved

"Yeah, whatever." Akito says trying to hide his face while blushing. Akito and Sana were enjoying themselves especially Sana with her flirting and Akito's embarrassment neither of them wanted this first date to end until it had to happen

"Sana?" a voice asks in a table behind them, "What are you doing here? Both Sana and Akito turn around to see a boy with long brownish hair going down to his cheek, covering one eye, although his one eye was a very warm green color, he was with his parents, though they weren't paying attention. Sana turns back around awkwardly to find an already jealous Akito.

"Sana..." Akito starts to ask in a very low voice, "who is he?"

**Uh Oh...**

*~to be continued~*


	3. Makoto

"Sana?" the boy asked, "I haven't seen you in ages!" the boy says with a smile to die for

"Oh, Makoto, hi.." Sana says awkwardly but with a smile, she turns around to see Akito's doing,

**Oh God…**

She takes a quick look at him, his eyes look dark, despite their golden color, and his facial expression was like before in 6th grade, monotone, and his eyes were like the 9 gates of hell facing toward him. However, he didn't seemed bothered by his stare like most people.

"Who. Are. You…?" Akito asks in the darkest voice that sends shivers down Sana's spine

"I'm Makoto!" he replies continually smiling

"Um, Akito?" Sana asks hesitantly

"So your name's Akito huh?" Makoto asks showing a confident yet mocking side of him, "It's fine Sana," reassures Makoto, and in one micro second moment Makoto made a face only meant for Akito, this face was as even scarier than Akito's, he lowered his head slightly to cover both of his eyes with his hair, yet, his eyes glinted through them like he added a 10th gate to hell and you had to go through him when you got there, but he only did that face for a split second for Akito to see. However, he brushed his hair back and started smiling again while talking to Sana although always for a brief second he would glance to the side of Sana to look at Akito and mockingly smirk.

_Damn, he's tough_

"Anyway," Sana continues, "Sorry to say but your kind of interrupting something, but I'd love to see you again sometime!"

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't realize I was interrupting something" Makoto says with a sincere apologetic smile, although he didn't sound sorry.

"I'm sure you didn't, I'm only sitting right here…" Akito says sarcastically with the same dark look on his face.

**Akito….**

Sana surely thought something was going to happen but Makoto merely looked at Akito with a blank, monotone face, then suddenly smirked and turned around to his table.

Akito still looked irritated just looking at the back of Makoto's head, so Sana got into Akito's view and tried to lighten the atmosphere.

"You got jealous" Sana says with a smile

"No I didn't, that guy just rubs me the wrong way," Akito replies swiftly but Sana didn't fall for it considering he was turning red.

"Don't be jealous, you don't think I'd cheat on you do you? Sana asks a bit concerned

"No, I think he might force you to do something like kiss him or something," Akito says with a look at the back of Makoto's head, he didn't seem to be listening.

"No, he's not like that, and if he does…I'LL USE MY KUNG-FU MOVES OF FURY ON HIM THAT I LEARNED IN KOMOWARI! HA HA HA!" Sana screams while doing random kung-fu moves in her seat. Akito's mood finally lightens up and chuckles,

"I guess I have nothing to worry about then" Akito says while smirking

_But still…_

"Your still worried aren't you?" Sana asks flattered that he was so concerned about her.

"I'm just worried about what that punk will do to you" Akito says, for once showing a hint of a frown on his face.

"He's not a punk and I assure you he won't do anything" Sana says confidently

"Who won't do what?" Makoto asks startling Sana as he turned back around facing her table, he once again had a mocking smirk on his face putting Akito back in his dark mood

**I just got him happy again!**

Akito icily stares and says angrily,

"None of your damn business."

"Akito!" Sana says disapprovingly. Makoto, not bothered an inch just says,

"Okay then, well I just needed some napkins because our table ran out" Makoto says with an innocent look.

"Oh sorry, Akito's in a bad mood today" Sana says trying not to make Akito look bad. Makoto grins darkly and says,

"I've noticed,"

"Here you go" Sana says smiling handing him some napkins

"Thanks," Makoto says in a weird tone staring at Akito for a short time, and turns around.

"Lets go.." Akito says angrily slamming down some money on the table for the food. Sana, slightly scared by his dark mood just nodded and followed him out.

"Wait!" Makoto says quickly when they're by the door, Sana turns around to find Makoto running to her, he stops, looks at Akito with a dark grin, turns to Sana and says,

"It was great seeing you again" and kisses her cheek.

Akito angrier than he's ever been before says angrily,

"Listen here you damn punk!" and grabs him by the shoulder.

*~to be continued~*


End file.
